SpiderMan Alpha
by Battler127
Summary: Just something that I always wanted to do this will replace my other Fanfiction with Spidey and X-Men Evolution so I hope that you enjoy Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have a few stories that I haven't finished but this is one that I've been wanting to do for a while and it's replacing my Spider-Man and X-Men Evolution Fan fiction! So Enjoy**

My name is Peter Parker and I'm what people see as a normal high school nerd that keeps getting pushed into lockers but at night I become Spider-Man!... What? Who's Spider-Man? Do you live under a rock or something? Who else swings around New York City?... No it's not Batman!

*Sigh* I guess that I'll start from the beginning and I was so psyched to tell the story of where I am now!

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

I was in my last year of Middle School the very last day mind you and I was hanging out with my two best friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Harry is the son of Norman Osborn a guy who owns a billion dollar company that makes technology! Gwen Stacy on the other hand is the daughter of Captain George Stacy of the NYPD and these days I feel like a third wheel because they started to go out a few months ago.

Anyways I sat down with them at lunch chatting about what we were going to do around the summer but I knew that they would be by themselves most of the time and I'll admit I'm a little mad about that but that's because they're my only friends in this place but on the bright side I won't have to deal with Flash Thompson for two months!

"Oh Puny Parker!" _Me and my big mouth!_

Flash grabbed me by my shirt, "I won't be seeing you for two months maybe I should put in some extra time for today!"

I should've kept my mouth shut but what I said was, "You can tell time? Maybe you know what one plus one is as well?"

His smirk turned into a frown as I said that and he drew back his fist to punch me but the Teacher saw him, "Mr. Thompson let Mr. Parker go!"

Scowling he dropped me, "You better hope that I don't see you this summer Parker!"

"Nice guy." I muttered as he left

Harry helped me up, "Sheesh you think that he would grow up already!"

I shrugged, "This is Flash that we're talking about knowing him I'll have to endure this for a few more years!" Then I smiled, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" I ran before they realized what I said; being a third wheel has its ups as well as its downs!

I kept out of their way all throughout school as it went on like any other day and finally it was let out and I went to run home hoping to get out of the way before Flash saw me and I was cutting through alleys that I knew were safe.

As I left one alley there was an explosion and a man in silver armor came out of a building from across the street holding a silver briefcase I recognized him from the news as Titanium Man one of Iron Man's enemies!

He saw me and aimed his hand at me, "Wrong place wrong time kid!"

Before he could fire something hit him, "Picking on kids now? How low can you go?"

I was amazed to see one of my heroes Iron Man, also known to the world as Tony Stark Head of Stark Enterprises in person, sure my biggest hero was Captain America but Iron Man is a normal person that uses a high tech suit of armor; that is awesome!

Iron Man looked at me, "Kid get out of here!"

I nodded knowing that I would get in the way but before I could Titanium Man flew past Iron Man and grabbed me, "He's not going anywhere Stark!"

"Damn it Bullski let him go he's just a kid!" Shouted Iron Man

"He's insurance now, you come after me Stark and he dies!" Threatened Titanium Man as he took off.

"Usually the bad guy takes a girl hostage not the guy…. Unless they're gay."

I mentally beat myself with a baseball bat for saying that to a well-known Super villain he on the other hand gave me a cold look, "You are so lucky that you're my insurance for that Stark Guy!"

"Yeah but you just took a thirteen year old boy hostage, people will talk!" I really wish that I wasn't such a smart ass.

Iron Man came in front of him and tackled him from behind, "Let the kid go!"

"As you wish!"

When he let go I should've dropped but I grabbed onto the suitcase that he was holding and I was hanging on for dear life, "Sheesh all I was doing was trying to avoid a blond haired jock! Now I would happily trade this for that any day at least he has a sense of humor!"

"I swear kid if you make one more joke-!" He didn't get any farther when Iron Man punched his face through the helmet, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT STARK!"

I looked at Iron Man, "This guy has issues doesn't he?"

"Kid you have no idea!"

He punched Titanium Man again and he crashed through the roof causing us to separate and I landed near Titanium Man as the suitcase broke and there was a loud crack in it before many small spiders came streaming out and they crawled through the slits of his armor and he screamed as the armor broke off showing him being eaten alive.

Iron Man groaned and got up to see what was happening, "My god!" was I heard him say in horror.

Then I noticed one of the spiders crawling on my hand and it bit me but not in a, I'm going to eat you, kind of way.

The next thing I knew I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see trees around me and I walked around a bit wondering where I was, "What the hell?"

Then I turned to see a Giant Spider and when I say Giant I mean Godzilla size, I fell on my ass screaming.

Then it did something that I didn't expect, it spoke, "_Don't be afraid little one! My bite is only deadly to those of evil intent while you are nothing but a young child that is lost and afraid! You have a good heart and I shall grant you a power_." It said in what sounded like a human voice

"Who are you?"

"_I was once known as Arachne a mortal weaver that bested the goddess Athena she turned me into a spider to punish me and I have been trapped for decades withering away until I was set free but I wish to pass my gift to you young one, use it wisely_." With that the spider melted into the shadows

I woke up and I was sitting up with sweat on my face trying to breathe and I realized that I was in a Hospital room and I looked to see my Aunt May hug me before I knew what was going on, "Oh Peter thank God you're safe!"

Uncle Ben stood to the side and smiled in relief, "May you're choking him let him breathe!"

I looked around, "What happened? I remember coming home from school."

"Then being taken hostage by Titanium Man."

I looked up to see Tony Stark in the room, "I paid the bill because it's my fault that this happened."

I shook my head, "No it was mostly my fault I should've been smart enough to run when Titanium Man showed up."

Then I remembered what happened to him, "I-is he?"

Mr. Stark nodded, "I may not have liked him but I wouldn't wish that kind of death upon anyone know matter what they do."

He turned towards Uncle Ben, "I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused your nephew and I wish to make it up."

"There's no need-." Uncle Ben started but Mr. Stark cut him off

"I actually received something in the mail about a Peter Parker that wishes to intern at my company and I figured that if that was his wish then I should let him considering what happened."

My eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of an internship at Stark Industries

"Of course I'll wait however long it takes for him to recover before he shows up."

I looked at Aunt May and Uncle Ben, "Can I please?"

They looked at me for a little bit then at each other before sighing, "Oh alright Peter I guess that we can allow it if you come home on time for curfew."

I nodded and said, "Well Mr. Stark I will be there by the end of next week!"

He nodded, "Take the time to recover and I will see you soon!"

As he left I spent the rest of the day talking to Aunt May and Uncle Ben when a thought entered my mind, _What was with that dream about Arachne could it be true?... Nah it's just a dream from the spider bite!_

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay this is going well and I know that this is close to Spider-Man Noir with the magic spider thing but I thought it would be an interesting twist to this so tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 The old Parker luck part 1

**Okay I will continue this story with this chapter and I hope that you like it**

**2011Gokurocks18110411: Thank you and I will keep this story up I figured the whole Arachne thing would be an interesting twist rather than getting bit by a random radioactive spider**

I yawned as I woke up, it's been three days since I got out of the Hospital and I was finally going to leave the house but I can tell that Aunt May and Uncle Ben weren't too keen on letting me go out for a bit but I could handle myself! Plus by the end of the week I will continue my internship at Stark Industries and I couldn't wait! Maybe I could see the lab where he made the Iron Man suit?... Nah I'm not going to see that for a while.

I walked around outside when I felt a weird tingling sensation in the back of my head and I scratched it in confusion when I heard, "Oh puny Parker!"

_Ah crap!_ I thought in annoyance and I ran with Flash chasing me down

"Slow down Parker I just want to punch you!" He said as he chased me down

"Oh right that will get me to stop Eugene maybe I can pose for the fashion show at your house to?" I said sarcastically and he started to run at me faster but then when I ran around the corner I saw a fence and I( jumped clear over it and landed on the other side as Flash came around the corner.

"Fast Climber Parker but I'm faster!" He started to climb the fence and I ran while he was having trouble but as I ran across the street I felt the same tingling sensation and I jumped on reflex and I landed on a car that was passing below me

"THE HELL?" A blond hair teenager came out and I was surprised on who it was

"Johnny Storm?" I asked in surprise thinking _Great I just pissed off the Human Torch!_

He went to punch me for that but I jumped and I was stuck to the wall… Wait what?

"A mutant? Then I don't have to hold back. FLAME ON!"

"I'm going to die." I said as I scaled the building as fast as I could and I ran across the roof tops as the Human Torch chased me down, "I was just trying to outrun a football jock and I didn't mean to land on your car!" I shouted as I jumped to the next building and I kept running,_ When the heck could I do this crap?_

Torch shot a fireball at me and I did a side flip in a twisted way before landing on another building

"COME ON! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE!" I shouted as I kept running when I jumped down an alley and I hid behind the dumpster as the Human Torch shot down

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He looked around before he put his hand to his ear, "Reed what you need?" Then I saw his eyes widen in the flames, "Hold on I'm almost there!" With that he took off

Sighing I got out, "I just outran the Human Torch! AWESOME!" Then I came out to walk right into Flash, "Not awesome."

Grinning he picked me up, "Hello Parker you gave me quite an exercise!" He went to punch me but I threw out my leg and I kicked him back a few feet, "Since when were you so tough?" He complained as he ran at me with his fists

I moved out of the way of each of his strikes each time I felt that tingling sensation and my new found reflexes kicked in and I kept moving as he kept trying to punch me until I grabbed his hand and I held it as he tried to push through and I lifted him up off the ground "Listen Flash I want you and your little friends to leave me alone!" I waited for the message to sink in, "Got it?"

He nodded and I dropped him before he ran away

"I could get used to this!" I said with a smirk before I frowned, "But how did I-… THE SPIDER!" I shouted as I remembered the dream

** To Be Continued…**

** I know that it's short but I don't really have time to write lately so I hope that you enjoy it**


	3. Chapter 3 The Old Parker Luck part 2

**Okay Review Time**

**Amaryuu-no-Reichi: I figured that this would be just his luck and it would be a great way for him to discover his powers so I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter as for your question I'm giving him the web shooters because those are the best equipment that he has in my opinion.**

**2011Gokurocks18110411: Than you and I hope that you like this chapter as well**

I ran back home and I saw a note saying that Uncle Ben took Aunt May out on a date and I went to the lab that I had in the basement and I took a blood sample before putting it underneath the Microscope, "Well what do you know!" I muttered in awe as I saw the changes in my blood, "So this means that it wasn't a dream!"

You might think that I'm crazy about believing that a mythical spider gave me powers but when you see Thor on the News fighting a super villain then I think that you would believe in that as well.

I need to get an expert on powers to help me but who?…. Tony Stark! He's the only super hero that I know so maybe he could help me!

I put the blood sample in a vial and I ran calling a Taxi to go to Stark Industries.

That was easy but getting in was another matter so I had to… Sneak in.

"Okay if I get caught I can kiss that internship good bye and look forward to Jail." I muttered as I crawled on the outside before I found myself on the Top floor and I saw Mr. Stark working on something but he was talking to a dark skinned man with an eye patch.

Keeping out of sight I listened to their conversation, "For the last time Fury I'm not making any weapons for you and Iron Man is not joining SHIELD!"

"Son this is a matter of security! People will feel better if Iron Man is a member of SHIELD rather than another loose cannon!" Said Fury

"Well I'm not giving anyone that suit anytime soon because if one person gets it then another person will and it will be utter chaos if people did war with the suit so no! Now please leave so I can finish what I'm working on!"

The man named Fury left and Mr. Stark went to pick something up when another voice spoke up, "Sir we have an intruder on the window."

Mr. Stark turned aiming a repulse from his Iron Man Gauntlet to see me, "Uh I come in peace?" I said weakly

"Parker? Jarvis open the window!" He grabbed me, "Get in here before you fall… How did you get up here anyway?"

"I climbed."

"You climbed 42 floors from the outside?" He was astonished

"Sorry but I need your help!" I held up the vial of blood, "You might want to look at this!"

"Jarvis scan!" A blue light came from the ceiling scanning the vial

"This blood sample shows half human and half spider DNA!"

"How is that possible?" He muttered before he turned towards me, "How did this happen?"

"Remember the spiders that came out of the briefcase? Well one of them might have bit my hand." I said scratching the back of my head, "I needed help figuring this out and you're the only person that I know that I can trust with this!"

"Kid you could've gone to the Fantastic Four and have them help they're the experts on those with powers not me."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah about that I pissed off the Human Torch when I dented his car after landing on it today."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay let me think this through. A spider that killed Bullski bit you and gave you spider powers?"

"Well Arachne said that her bite only kills those with evil intent."

"Arachne?" Oh right I didn't tell him about the dream.

It took a half hour to explain the dream to him

"Interesting so you got the power from something that was in Greek Mythology!" He studied the biometrics that came up from my blood sample, "I want you to show me everything that you can do here so that way we have an idea on what we're dealing with!"

I shrugged and I jumped to his ceiling and wall crawled around before I jumped down and did some acrobatic moves and he had Jarvis scan how strong I was and it showed that I could lift ten times my weight.

I whistled in astonishment, "This is awesome!"

He looked at me, "So Peter what exactly are you going to do about this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead but I'm pretty sure that I'll think of something." I sighed, "Hey who was that guy from earlier? The pirate rip off?"

He laughed, "That was Nick Fury the Commander of SHIELD, also known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"…. That's a mouthful." I said

"Yup which is why they call it SHIELD, they're the top of the US Government that deals with threats that people can't normally handle like the Hulk for example I heard that they finally caught him in Arizona."

That caught my attention, "They caught the Hulk?"

He nodded, "Yup and now they're focusing on trying to keep all of the Super Villains locked up in three separate locations! The Vault, the Cube and the Big House!"

I nodded, "Wait are you allowed to share this with me?" I asked

He shrugged, "I don't care if I am or not."

I laughed, "True." I looked outside to see the sun setting and I said, "I need to head home."

"Peter this time take the stairs." He said

I nodded, "Okay and I'll be here tomorrow to start my internship!"

As I left I walked home trying to wrap my head around this, "What does it mean?" I muttered when I felt a familiar tingling on the back of my head and I turned to see a man running towards me with a bag of money in his hand and a cop chasing him, "Stop that guy!" Shouted the cop

I moved out of the way and the thug ran past me and a car pulled up before he got in and drove off. I looked at the car as it sped off before I turned towards the Police Officer to see him looking pissed off, "What the hell is the matter with you kid?"

I shrugged, "It's not my job to meddle with crime, that's your department and I was just staying out of the way."

"All you had to do was trip him and he would be eating pavement!" He shouted

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I said as I walked away

Coming home I saw Aunt May and Uncle Ben watching a movie, "Peter do you want to watch this with us?" Asked Uncle Ben

I nodded and I sat down watching them as Aunt May came out with a bowl of Popcorn.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 The Old Parker Luck part 3

I sighed as I watched the stars from my room, the movie finished three hours ago and I was supposed to be asleep already but I couldn't sleep I mean just earlier today I outran the Human Torch and I discussed my new found powers with Tony Stark I mean who in their right mind could sleep after that? Oh and there's also this new Internship thing at Stark Industries tomorrow so yeah I'm nervous.

I always wondered how it would feel to actually get super powers I read comics when I was a kid like Superman, Batman and Green Lantern but I never thought that I would ever get them and now I was wondering what I should do I could get money for Aunt May and Uncle Ben they need it, but they wouldn't approve if I did anything illegal and I wouldn't blame them.

I could use them to my advantage in sports but wouldn't that be considered cheating if I just cash in on my newfound abilities? Life can be so confusing sometimes.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open, "Can't sleep kiddo?"

I turned to see Uncle Ben, "Yeah a lot happened recently."

He nodded, "I understand Peter a lot has happened and you are growing up into someone that you will be for the rest of your life, just remember life is full of choices and even the littlest choices has far reaching consequences."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better."

He chuckled, "I guess that what I'm saying Peter is that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility! You have great power with a brain like yours and you need to use it responsibly."

_The same with my new powers._ I thought as he said that, "But Uncle Ben how would I know when to use them responsibly?"

"Peter that's up to you on how and when but I know that you will always make the right decision now go to sleep or you won't be going to that Internship!"

"Yes Uncle Ben."

The next day I was heading towards Stark Industries with high spirits and I walked in to see Mr. Stark himself waiting along with a red haired woman

"Peter you're right on time!" He said as he shook my hand, "This is Pepper Potts she helps me run the company."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Ms. Potts."

"Likewise Mr. Parker." She said before she turned to Tony, "Remember you have a Board Meeting at 5 today and this time don't show up in your armor with a box of Donuts."

He grinned as he remembered that, "What? I was dealing with a threat and I got a box of donuts before I realized that I didn't have time to change out of the armor."

I pictured that scene in my head and it was pretty funny to imagine him as Iron Man at a Board Meeting.

"So anything new on your powers?" Asked Mr. Stark as we walked to his office

I shook my head, "No nothing new why?"

"Just making sure because mostly people who have their DNA changed end up disfigured like Ben Grimm or Bruce Banner."

I thought about that, "Great another thing I'll have to worry about."

"Sorry but anyway I need to work on something new with my armor so I'll have to give you a quick tour of the place."

He showed me where the facilities were as well as the Tech and what was expected of me since I was made his assistant for a while but I won't have to do any demeaning tasks thankfully and he said that whenever he has time he'll help me understand more about my powers.

But as luck would have it he got called away as Iron Man something about Hydra attacking a meeting in New York with the US President in there so he let me go for the day because he didn't know how long he would take.

So I was just walking minding my own business when I saw some people Street Fighting and I recognized one of them as Crusher Hogan an ex wrestler that fought on the streets for money and I suddenly had an idea so I ran home and I went to the attic and got an old red mask with wide white eyes out and I put it on as well as put a blue shirt with a light red jacket on and some light soled shoes and I ran back to where they were just in time to see Crusher Hogan knocking one of the challengers to the ground winning money

"Is there no one that can challenge me?" He shouted

"What about me?" I pushed my way through the crowd

He looked at me, "Leave small fry this is a fight of men not little boys!"

I glared as I thought of my name, "I'm not a little boy, I'm Spider-Man. You think that you can beat me easily or are you to scared to try!"

He glared at me as the audience went, "Ooooh! That was a slay man!"

"Okay fine Spider Punk don't cry when I break every bone in your body!" He charged at me and I did a front flip and kicked him back a bit, "You're strong for a little kid but that won't save you!"

He went to give me an uppercut but I moved and I punched him in the gut causing him to bend over before I gave him an uppercut and he went flying into a light pole and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and their jaws were hanging open

"What?" I asked when a car stopped and two police officers got out

"FREEZE! Put your hands up!"

Thinking quickly I ran down an alley and I scaled the building before they tried to chase me and I made it back home before I realized something, "Damnit I forgot my money!"

Sighing I climbed in through the attic and I changed out of the clothes that I was wearing and put my regular clothes on before coming out of the attic.

"Hey Aunt May what's for dinner?" I shouted as I walked downstairs only to hear nothing but the TV going, "Aunt May? Uncle Ben? Anyone here?"

I stopped when I saw a pool of blood near the stairs, "NO!"

I ran around the corner to see Aunt May and Uncle Ben dead.

In a few minutes the police were here and I was sitting on the stairs in disbelief as the Police were investigating the crime scene, they asked me questions but I didn't answer I couldn't even here exactly what they were saying in my shock when a Police Officer kneeled in front of me, "Peter I'm sorry for your loss, my name is George Stacy. Your friend Gwen is my daughter and she told me all about you and Harry. I promise that I'll bring the one who did this to justice!"

I nodded as I heard him and I heard an officer stand in front of Captain Stacy, "There's a man being chased by our boys they think that it's the same Psycho that did this."

As he said that I ran upstairs and I heard the Officer say to Captain Stacy say, "Leave him! The kid needs to be alone for a while!"

I ran to the attic and got my street fighting clothes on and I put on the mask as I ran on the rooftops of Queens with only one thought racing through my head

_REVENGE_

** To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 The Old Parker Luck part 4

**XxCondorxX: Yup and I thought that it would be interesting to do it this way**

I followed the police to the warehouse where there was a gun fight going on, the murdering bastard had his own gang shooting at the Police so I snuck into the window and I saw a few guys all of them wearing ski masks, "Sheesh man did you have to kill that old couple?"

The guy to the right laughed, "They were a bunch of weak little idiots why? Are you questioning my order?" He asked as he looked at the guy

"N-no sir I was just wondering if maybe we couldn't do that again I mean they had a kid-." He didn't get any farther when a gun went off and a bullet went through their heads and I turned to see a man with a skull on his shirt and he held a smoking gun barrel.

"SHIT! IT'S CASTLE!" Shouted one of the men

"Castle? I'm the Punisher!" He shot all of them but when he turned the gun to the guy that was in charge I jumped down

"NO! He's mine!" I said in a low voice

The guy ran through the doors as this Punisher guy looked at me, "Kid what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting the bastard that killed my family." I took off running after the guy and I chased him to see a few more guys trying to get in my way but I just moved past them kicking one in the jaw before throwing another guy into a group of thugs while some of the ones that were firing at the police turned towards me but I kicked a crate into them and I ran past them into another room full of crates.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME KID?" I heard the man shout in the darkness but I couldn't find him

"I want you to pay for murdering the only family that I had!" I said while I strained my eyes to see around me

"….. You're the kid of those two old fools that I killed!"

"THEY WEREN'T FOOLS!"

Immediately I was blinded by a flash of light, _How the hell did he get a Flash bang?_ I thought before my skull buzzed and I jumped in the air as I heard a gun going off and a bullet hit my leg as I blindly followed the sound of the gun I kicked the guy and he crashed right into the wall.

I heard him coughing in pain as my vision came back to me and I saw that I kicked his mask off and I saw his face.

"No." I said in horror as I remembered what happened yesterday

_Flashback_

_ "Stop that guy!" Shouted the cop as he chased the man with the bag of money and I just stepped out of the way._

Present Time

"It- it can't be you!" I said in horror as I backed up, "Yesterday I could've stopped you I could've saved my family." I fell to my knees in shock and I felt my head buzz and I looked up to see the guy lifting the pistol and he aimed it at my head

"Good bye freak!" He said before he went to pull the trigger

_BANG!_

I closed my eyes to wait for the bullet to hit but it didn't come and I opened it to see blood coming out of his mouth as he looked at something behind me in surprise before he dropped the pistol and his eyes rolled to the back of his head; he was dead.

I turned to see the Punisher and he actually looked at me for a second, "How old are you kid?"

"Thirteen." I said in a hoarse voice

There was a noise and I remembered that the cops were coming, "Kid get out of here!" He said before he jumped out of the window.

I jumped out ignoring the pain in my leg as I got as far away as I could I just wanted to keep running to never stop, I had no family anymore.

Then I heard a scream and I looked to see a couple being surrounded by five gang members and without thinking I jumped down there and kicked one guy before I gave the second guy a left hook, my head buzzed and I did a 360 front flip before kicking the third guy into the fourth and the fifth came at me with a lead pipe before I kicked him in the gut knocking him back and I got out of there before the couple could even say thank you.

I finally remembered what Uncle Ben told me, _With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!_ If only I knew those words and the true meaning of them earlier than I could've saved them.

I took off my mask and looked at it, "I swear that I will never turn my back on those who need help again I will fight corruption and greed in this city forever!" I put it back on, "I swear on my life as Spider-Man!"

(Line Break)

It was the next day and I was moving around in the sewers until I came to a place that I found as a kid it was abandoned and the door had a lock that I placed on it it's my very own Fortress of Solitude… or Crapitude since it's in a sewer but it's the best that I have at the moment.

I locked the door behind me and I turned on the lights; I made some improvements since I came here from fifth grade and it's halfway decent.

I had a bed put in here after I became homeless and I made a lab table and I looked over a formula for an adhesive bond that I came up with, I figured since I was a Spider I needed webs so I'm trying to use the power of Science to do this.

I've been using the power from a local power plant and hey it's New York so they're not going to notice. Anyway I was building a prototype web shooter so I could use it. Sighing I put it up and turned on a Police Radio that I took from a police car in a Junk Yard I made it work again and I tune in to the feed from it.

"Calling all units there's a fire on 43rd Street!"

I immediately suited up and exited the sewers heading for that location.

I made some improvements for my suit. It's just about the same but I put a spider emblem on the blue T-Shirt as well as some spider web lines on my mask and red jacket making it into a permanent costume as well as some red gloves so that way I wouldn't leave fingerprints.

I climbed a building and I jumped to another until I saw the burning building and people that needed help so I jumped through the window, "HELLO?" I shouted as I dodged the burning flames, "IS ANYONE IN HERE?"

I heard a cry and I opened a door to see two kids that shrunk away in fear from me

"Don't be afraid I'm here to help!" I said as I held out my hand

"Who are you?" Asked one of the kids he looked around six years old while the other kid looked three

"I'm Spider-Man and I'm here to help you!"

I grabbed them and I got them out of the building right as an ambulance pulled up

"These kids need Medical Attention!" I shouted and I handed them to the Doctors before I climbed back into the building and I repeated the process and I got an old lady, a teenager boy, a baby girl and a dog out of there. Finally I got the last person a twenty three year old woman and I got her to the ground outside the burning building when the Police showed up

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of them shouted as they aimed their guns at me

"What did I do?" I asked as I backed up my leg groaning in pain as I remembered last night, I forgot to get the bullet out.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The civilians in the place started to yell

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"HE'S A HERO!"

"HE SAVED OUT LIVES!"

Then one of the cops shot at me and I jumped in the air to dodge the bullet but another bullet hit the same leg where the bullet hit me last time and I fell to the ground in pain

That caused a riot with the civilians that I helped and I immediately got out of there and I collapsed from pain and exhaustion as I got onto the roof the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a horned guy in red looking at me.

**To Be Continued…**

** Next Time: Talons of Death**


	6. Chapter 6 Talons of Death

**Review Time**

**XxCondorxX: I made it that way because at the time Peter wasn't Spider-Man so he didn't go with him because he didn't use his powers responsibly yet as for the Secret Base I figured that Spidey deserved on as for Punisher I figured that it could work for the thug that killed the parkers not counting his parents and Daredevil was a good edition as well I'm happy that you enjoyed that chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well**

Tony Stark's POV

I sighed as I had Jarvis scan around New York, "Come on Jarvis we have to find him!"

Pepper came up, "Tony you're looking for one kid in New York this will take time!"

I shook my head, "Well what can I do? He's thirteen and now he has no family I have to help!"

"Sir I found something on the News!" Said Jarvis

I nodded, "Put it on screen!"

_"The Fire on 43__rd__ Street was a devastating one and it would've have been worse if it wasn't for a masked savior of many people tonight! Young man what is your take on this masked man?" Asked a woman as she put the microphone in front of a teenager_

_ "He calls himself Spider-Man he can crawl on walls! He saved my life as well as my families before the Fire Department got here! It wasn't right for the Police to shoot at him!"_

My eyes widened, "Jarvis I want you to track all Newsfeed on Spider-Man!"

Pepper sighed, "You have an appointment with SHIELD as well you know."

"Man Fury never gives up." I muttered

Peter's POV

I groaned in pain as I woke up to see a women wrapping up my leg where the bullet was, "Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the Night Nurse." She said as she finished wrapping up my leg, "Daredevil he's awake!"

A man in red came out and I recognized him as the man from when I blacked out, "Daredevil? Aren't you the crime fighter in Hell's Kitchen?"

He nodded, "Now who are you kid?"

"Spider-Man!" I said

"No you're real name! You shouldn't be playing hero!"

"Playing? I'm not playing around I know the dangers of being a hero!" I said in anger

"Kid your family is going to worry about you-."

"My family is dead!" I said before he got any further

There was some silence before he spoke, "So you're on your own?"

I nodded, "Yes I am! I'm thankful that you brought me here to get the help that I needed but I need to go and work on something!"

With that I stood up my leg giving a little pain but not much and I went to walk out when Daredevil spoke up again, "Kid you're too young to be doing this I can tell from your voice and how you act that you're thirteen!"

I shrugged, "I'm not going to stop!" With that I left and I travelled through Hell's Kitchen before I made it back to the Spider Cavern as I'm calling it and I went to sleep on my makeshift bed.

The next two weeks passed by in a blur and I have to say finding money in the Sewers is pretty easy with how much that people drop daily and I bought a mini fridge with food to keep there as well as supplies needed for my project and by the end of the week I made two web shooters! They were prototypes though and I needed to test them out. But I really made an impact on New York in the papers and the News…. Okay I bought a TV with my money and hacked into someone's cable so sue me!

Apparently I have my own fan club in New York and people want to know the secret of how I do stuff but I'm not going to tell!

Anyways I also made spare costumes for myself and I had them hidden in there I also noted that my Secret Identity went missing so I had to be careful if I ever went out as Peter Parker again.

Shrugging it off I decided to go for a Patrol and I brought my Web Shooters along with some web cartridges that I made for them I kept a belt that held them underneath my shirt and I stood on a tall building, "Okay Spidey you can do this!" I muttered as I made a hand sign with the web shooter on and there was a loud _THWIP_ and a web came out before latching onto a building and I jumped off swinging on it before I let go and shot another web and it latched onto a building

_This is amazing!_ I thought in excitement as I continued to web swing all around New York on patrol before my Spider-Sense (The buzzing) went off and I saw some thugs running out of the Jewelry Store, "I don't think so boys!" I said as I shot a web line at one of their feet causing the thug to trip

"Spider-Man?" One of them shouted as he took out a gun only for me to shoot some webbing at it.

"Yup the one and only wall crawler here boys take a good look because you're going to jail after I wrap you guys up!" With that I tied them to a light pole before I took of web swinging again and I saw people trying to take pictures of me as I left.

I was really starting to like this super hero thing but I still miss Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I promise to keep this up to make sure that what happened to me won't ever happen to anyone else!

Thinking on that I saw a police car speeding off so I took off after it web swinging.

No One's POV

A man was working on something as he watched TV; _in other news Tomorrow night Oscorp is proud to present a new piece of Technology for the Air force saying that it will change the world!_

The man growled and threw the TV at the wall, "Soon Osborn you will pay for what you did to me!" He said as he put something.

Peter's POV

"WAHOO!" I shouted as I did a few flips from web swinging before I shot out another web and I swung my way towards a News Stand where I left some money after getting a Paper from the Daily Bugle, "WHAT? Spider-Man The Wall Crawling Menace? Okay I'm no longer buying anything from the Daily Bugle!"

As I said that I heard a voice say behind me, "The Bugle does that to every crime fighter."

I turned to see Daredevil, "Oh hey… Thank you for taking me to the Night Nurse." I said

He nodded, "Kid why do you do this?"

I smiled underneath my mask, "Because with Great Power comes Great Responsibility. That's my code of life I swore to use my powers to help people whenever they need it."

He nodded, "And you live in a sewer?"

My head shot up, "Have you been following me?"

Surprisingly he shook his head, "No I can smell the sewer stench coming off of your costume."

I scratched my head in embarrassment, "I had a hideout there since I was ten and I decided to use that as my hero HQ since I have powers."

He thought for a moment, "Kid if you ever need any help come to Hell's Kitchen."

I nodded, "Thanks I wi-." I looked back to see him gone and I looked around in confusion, "How did he do that?" I wondered before I shrugged it off and went web swinging around the city. Pretty soon I found myself at Oscorp and I saw a presentation going on for Norman Osborn so I went to leave when my Spider-Sense went off and I turned to see what look like a bird man attack Norman so I dove right in

"Hey beaky I think that this is a no fly zone!" I said as I tackled him

"So you're the infamous Spider-Man, pity I thought that you were interesting but you're getting in my way of revenge so I have to kill you, I'm sure that you'll taste good."

I nearly threw up when he said that, "Excuse me? Taste good?"

He laughed, "I'm called the Vulture for a reason!" He lunged at me with his mouth wide open trying to bite me but I moved and I kicked him back

"Sorry beaky but I'm not on the menu!" I said as I moved back a bit, _this guy is nuts!_

He lunged at me again and I jumped up trying to get away but he grabbed me and he bit my shoulder

I shouted in pain as I felt his teeth bury in there but I managed to jump back and knocked him into the building and he let go in surprise. I looked at the new tear in my costume to see blood dripping out of my shoulders, "Damn he bites hard." I muttered as he lunged again, this time I shot him in the face with my webbing

He tried to say a few things but the webbing muffled his voice a bit

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked curiously

He ripped the webbing off with his metal talons that he had on his hands as well as his feet, "YOU DUMB FUCK!" He shouted

I gasped, "Language Beaky there's kids in the crowd!" I tackled him again and we went into the Oscorp building

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I turned to see Norman Osborn yelling at everyone

I looked at him, "Hm let me see I was minding my own business when Psycho bird man here tried to attack you so I decided to help. You're welcome!"

Vulture busted out of the rubble when he saw Mr. Osborn, "NORMAN OSBORN!"

Mr. Osborn looked at him in surprise, "Toomes? Adrian Toomes is that you?"

"You know Beaky here?"

"It's Vulture you pathetic insect!"

"Arachnid!" I said

"What?"

"Arachnid! Spider's aren't insects we're arachnids like Scorpions so technically we're not bugs!" I said to him in a slow voice like I was talking to a special kid.

He growled in anger, "YOU DARE MOCK THE VULTURE?" He shouted as he lunged at me with his Talons

"No I mock the pathetic old man wearing the bird suit! You have great power you could be helping people!" I said as I moved out of the way trying to reason with him but he knocked me aside

"Dad?"

I looked to see Harry walking in the room

"Dad what's going on?" He asked as he saw the scene

"Harry get out of here!" Shouted Osborn but Vulture leapt forward and grabbed him

"If I can't kill you Osborn I will kill your son and you will suffer for it!" He took off flying

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I went outside only to have just about every cop in New York pointing a gun at me, "Oh come on!"

"Get down on the ground!" Ordered Captain Stacy.

I shook my head, "Listen! A demented psycho just took off with a kid and I'm the only one that can get him back alive! Captain Stacy you have to let me save Harry!"

He looked shocked,, "Harry Osborn?"

I nodded knowing full well that he's dating his daughter

"Stand down!" He ordered

"What?" Shouted a cop

"We need to work together to bring that murder in before he murders the child. Spider-Man I'm putting my trust into you this time but if you fail then I will bring you in!"

I nodded and I shot a web trying to make up for lost time to save Harry.

Harry's POV

I looked down to see the streets of New York, everyone looked like ants from up here, "What do you want from me?" I asked in fear

"I want your father to suffer for what he's done to me!" The crazy bird man shouted as he dug his talons into my back, "I wonder how you would do in sky diving without a parachute?"

"No wait-!" He dropped me and I was screaming for my life as I plummeted towards the ground

Peter's POV

I saw Harry falling so I used my webs to gain momentum to chase him and I grabbed him right before he became street pizza, "I got you!" I said as I swung away

I heard an enraged roar and I turned to see Vulture heading towards me before I dropped Harry off at a store, "You'll be safer in there!" I said as I took off trying to think of how to beat Vulture here, then I came up with an idea and headed for Hell's Kitchen.

I turned to see him gaining on me, "What's the matter Beaky? You getting tired from your old age? Maybe we should stop by the Retirement Home and pick up your medicine!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSULT YOU PATHETIC INSECT!" He shouted

"ARACHNID!" I shouted back as I made it to Hell's Kitchen

"WHATEVER!"

I turned to say something else when my Spider-Sense went off and he slammed into me causing us to fly into a construction site, "Ow." I said as I moved my shoulders aching

Vulture roared and I moved before his talons sliced the spot where my head was, _That was a close one!_ I thought in fear as I moved out of the way of his strikes, "HOLD STILL!"

"Yeah hold still so you can rip my head off not going to happen you old buzzard!" I taunted as I did some matrix tricks to dodge his talons and my Spider-Sense kept saving my life, "Oh come on did you forget your glasses at home old man?" I asked, "Maybe you should get contacts!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared before he sliced a cable and my Spider-Sense went haywire before I looked up to see a thing of bricks fall on me. If I was human I would be dead from that but it will hurt like hell in the morning.

I struggled to move but the Vulture placed his Talons on my neck, "Any last words insect?"

"How about you deal with me?" Vulture turned to get smacked in the face with a Billy Club causing his nose to break

"Who are you?" Asked Vulture as he held his now bloodied nose as he glared at his attacker

"Call me Daredevil and you are in my territory!"

Vulture lunged at Daredevil but he sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut sending him back

While the fight was going on I moved the bricks off of me and I got up as Vulture went to take to the skies, "Nu-uh-uh! No flying Beaky you are grounded!" I taunted as I wrapped some webbing around his leg and used my spider strength to bring him down and he hit the ground hard so it stunned him and I took the time to web him to the ground and I took his Talons for good measure as well as the part of the suit that allowed him to fly, "Ooooh Souvenir!" I said

"I will get you Spider-Man I swear it!" Shouted Vulture as Daredevil and I took off

"Thanks DD you really saved my life again." I said as I put the Souvenir in my bag that I had with me

He nodded, "When I said that if you needed any help to come over I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

I laughed, "I don't think any of us expected a psychotic old man in a bird suit to attack anyone today."

"Point taken."

I heard the Police Sirens, "Well DD it looks like I have to-." I turned only to find him gone, "Man he's like the real life Batman!" I said in awe as I web swung back to HQ.

**To Be Continued…**

** Next Time: The Invitation Part 1**


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Regrettably I won't be able to do anymore Fan fiction due to my Grades, (I've been shirking Homework to type my stories :p) and my cousin snitching on me for the Mascara incident (Sneaky Bastard) So I'm grounded from the computer for until July twelfth. However my Cousin (A different one than the one everyone knows about) started his account and he's called DarkAssassinB34. He won't be able to do a story for at least two days if memory serves correctly but he requested to do the Last Assassin Story as his first one with my help o in other words I will be doing what I've done just with help and he's making his own version of it with Amanda still in it… I read a handwritten version of the first chapter and I have to say it's pretty good. So anyway I'm sorry for everyone who enjoyed my The Life of a Phantom, Spider-Man Alpha, Ben 10 Talisman Hunt, Total Drama Island Season 1 and CJ's Pokémon Adventures. So please review my cousin's story when it gets posted and when July comes around I will be back with my stories oh and if anyone upset's my cousin that's writing it I will hunt you down and it will take The Batman to pull you off (Does the Bat Glare) I figure that I could end that last part in humor so again Good bye for now


	8. Chapter 7 The Invitation

**ALL RIGHT I'M BACK! My parents decided to let me off early since I managed to pull my grades up to be exempt from the Exams just as long as I keep them that way next year so without further ado here's my story!**

Chapter 7: The Invitation

Peter's POV

I yawned as I sewed my costume back up a bit, I was still sore from my fight against Vulture but I was alive and so was Harry that's what counts. Smiling I turned on the TV in time to hear the News cover the story of my fight against Vulture.

_"We still don't know who Spider-Man is or what his motives are but it is clear that he is willing to risk his life for the greater good!" Said the News Reporter after showing an Amateur Video of the fight, "We will bring more News on this masked figure now back to you Todd!"_

_At least they're better than the Daily Bugle_, I thought in amusement before I cursed as I pricked my finger.

After a few more bloody pricks I got the suit done and put away before I sighed and ate a slice of Pizza. I bought it in Uniform and man that was funny to see the faces of many people when I did that but I nearly got mobbed by a fan club. Now I know to avoid them.

Sighing I put my costume on when I was ready for my evening patrol and I made some extra webbing before I was swinging through my city. You would think that people would learn to stay out of trouble by now after hearing that a guy can climb walls and spin webs is putting the hurt on criminals but no they only get in more trouble.

Like now I went to stop a purse snatching but my Spider-Sense went off to find that it was an ambush and I had to fight twelve different guys. If it wasn't for my reflexes and Spider-Sense I would be either dead or gravely injured right about now.

Shaking my head I swung towards Hell's Kitchen to think things through when my Spider-Sense went off but when I landed I didn't see anything, "Hello?" I asked in confusion when I felt my Spider-Sense go off again and I moved to dodge a familiar looking Billy Club, "Daredevil? What the hell are you doing?"

I dodged another swipe of his club before he kicked my feet out from underneath me, "If I was a real enemy you would be dead already." He said coldly

I exploded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?"

He sat down and looked out at the city, "I wanted to see how well you would do in an ambush, you did poorly."

I rolled my eyes underneath my mask, "Well excuse me I didn't expect that coming from you."

He just shook his head, "That's why it's called an ambush kid."

"…Jackass." I muttered underneath my breath.

"I heard that."

I cringed in annoyance, "So what do you really want Daredevil?"

"I wanted to see how you would do; you have potential but no skills." Before I could protest he held up his hand, "I'm making a team of teenagers like you who want to rid New York of crime and I figure that you would live longer in that team."

I tried not to laugh, "A team of teenage superheroes? I thought that you didn't want teenagers 'playing' hero!"

"I found two people that want to join the team to fight but it's your choice, if you're interested than come to the Docks in two days." With that he jumped off the building and by the time I looked over the edge he was gone.

"A team?" I muttered, shrugging it off I swung away

Thinking all about it I wonder how I would do in a team… Nah I would suck in one I prefer working alone.

**To Be Continued…**

** All right I'm just going to focus on this story for a while and I hope that you enjoy the stories to come. The two members are already chosen for the team but I want to hear who the other two will be from the viewer's so review if you have any preferences**


End file.
